


Now I Call You Home

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: The pack is celebrating the end of the war, but Theo is nowhere to be found.So, Liam goes to look for him and finds his bags packed.





	Now I Call You Home

**Author's Note:**

> For greater effect, please listen to the song, "Only You" by The Boy and His Dog.
> 
> Thanks for reading my birthday present to myself! Love you guys!

 

  


“Hey Li, have you seen Theo?”  Nolan’s voice pulled Liam’s attention from the wrestling match between Alec and a few of the other young werewolves that had fought alongside the pack over the past year.  The pile of supernatural teenagers rolled around, growling and laughing with a sense of carelessness and freedom to be themselves that Liam had never felt when he was their age.  He was happy for them.  This was what they were fighting for after all.

 

Everyone was gathered at the McCall house.  Argent was grilling seemingly endless amounts of steak and ribs, while Melissa was laughing with the Sheriff inside, mixing drinks for all the humans.  Or at least the ones old enough to consume them.

 

“He drove me here, so I know he’s around somewhere.”  Liam smiled at the younger man. Nolan had just started as a senior at Beacon Hills.  He was in the running for class Vice President and a very likely candidate for Homecoming King with his many extracurriculars and more than impressive GPA.

 

Liam was proud of him.

 

He was proud of all his friends and how far they’d come.

 

Corey and Mason were leaving for college in Southern California at the end of the month.  Theo had finished his senior year out with the three of them, and he and Liam were planning to take some winter courses when things calmed down in Beacon Hills.

 

Things hadn't calmed down.

 

Things had done the opposite.

 

Tamora and her army came at Beacon Hills and other supernatural hotspots around the world simultaneously, but in the year she'd been building troops for an army, Scott and his pack had been making and planting allies all over the globe.

 

The FBI was a valuable resource after the Director or the FBI reached out to Stiles and his father personally, confiding in them that he and his wife were born wolves, and sympathetic to their cause.

 

When Tamora’s army launched their largest forces at Beacon Hills, they were met with a full scale government defense, and the willing and able of Beacon County, they had no choice but to surrender or face certain death.

 

The casualty count on both sides was zero.  Word had spread from the UK, Japan, and Africa that followers of Tamora were disappearing in the wind, fearing for their lives.

 

The pack couldn't have hoped for an easier, more amazingly anticlimactic end to the year of living under constant threat, and as a result, almost every house in Beacon Hills had a full scale party in swing after the FBI had cleared out.

 

“His car wasn't outside.”  Nolan frowned at Liam, shaking the werewolf from his thoughts.

 

“What?  That's impossible.”  Liam looked around the yard and honed his hearing for the heartbeat he’d memorized long ago.  He pushed past Nolan, walking to and opening the sliding door to the house. He found Stiles, Corey and Mason in the middle of a heated game of SSBM on the couch.  “Hey. You guys seen Theo?”

 

“ _Motherfu_ -”  Mason yelled as his character careened off the side of the multicolored platform.  

 

“Yeah.”  Stiles answered, not taking his eyes off the screen as Mason’s Ness PK-thunders his way back to the platform’s edge.  “He left like ten minutes ago. He said to say bye.”

 

Liam stared at them confused.  It wasn't like Theo to leave without him.  Where Liam went, so did Theo. That's just how it always went in social situations.  They were inseparable.

 

“Say ‘bye’?”  Liam muttered to himself more than the others before eyeing Mason’s keys on the table.  “Hey Mase, I'm gonna borrow your car for a minute.”

 

“ _Yes_!”  Mason cried out, fist raised in the air as his boyfriend and Stiles yelled accusations at each other of screwing the other over.

 

Liam shook his head and walked out the front door, heading to the loft Derek was subletting to Theo.

 

He worried his teeth into his lip as he pulled up and saw Theo’s truck parked alone outside.  Maybe Liam was being stupid. Maybe Theo just needed some alone time. Maybe he was just tired.

 

The chimera had to have heard the car pull up, so Liam sucked in a breath for courage and started for the building.

 

Loud music was playing as Liam approached the wide open door to the loft.

 

Theo’s duffel bag was stuffed full of clothes where it sat atop his bare mattress.  The book that Theo had been reading the past week was sat next to it, along with his phone and keys.

 

Theo made his way down the spiral staircase, his toiletries case that Jenna had bought him almost a year ago in hand.  He stared at Liam, obviously exhausted and possibly annoyed.

 

“Why aren't you at the party?”  Theo grunted, throwing his toiletries case into the duffel and zipping it up.

 

“Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye?”  Liam tried not to let his words wobble as he watched Theo walk over to the speaker and turn off the music.  Theo rolled his eyes and unzipped his duffel to throw the jambox in there as well. He picked up his keys and the small paperback book, stuffing each into his hoodie pocket.

 

“I told the guys to tell you.  Figures they didn't hear me over their video game.”  Theo walked toward the fridge, pulling out a couple water bottles and tossing them on the bed next to his bag.

 

“ _Seriously_ , Theo!?”  Liam flailed in exasperation at the chimera’s dismissive and cold demeanor. “You can't just leave because the fight is over!”

 

Theo froze and turned slowly toward the angry eighteen-year-old.  He furrowed his brow and eyed Liam as if he’d sprouted a second head.

 

“What?  You don't think we need you anymore?  Just because Tamora is gone doesn't mean the pack doesn't need you.”  Liam ranted, frustrated and desperate to make the other boy want to stay.

 

“Liam-”  Theo whispered, his confusion fading along with his concerned brow into a sad expression.

 

“No, fine, you know what?”  Liam threw his hands up in the air before crossing them across his chest defensively.  “I need you. **Me**. Not the pack. Just me. Because I don't know what I would've done the past year without you.  Because I don't know what I would do everyday for the _rest of my life_ without you.”

 

Theo’s jaw hung open as he listened, wide-eyed to Liam’s outburst.

 

“Isn't that ridiculous!?”  Liam laughed, incredulous.  His hands ran through his hair and he started pacing back and forth in front Theo, talking just as much to himself as he was to the man in question.  “When I think about tomorrow, and the next day, and five weeks from now, five months from now, _**years**_ even… I’m pretty sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you!  That's so crazy! I didn't even realize it until I saw you leaving, but I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. That's what that means, right? If I can't picture any part of my life without you?”

 

Liam frowned, panicking suddenly about all of the feelings that were coming from him in the form of uncontrollable word vomit.  He sat on the couch, suddenly losing the ability to keep himself upright on his own, and he stared up at Theo, a mixture of upset, embarrassed and shocked.

 

“I know I sound so crazy, I mean we’ve never even _kissed_!  How did I fall in love with someone without even knowing what it felt like to kiss them?  Is that a thing?” Liam asks the older man rhetorically before realizing that it's possible Theo could be completely against the idea of kissing him.  “I mean not that we have to kiss or anything if you don't want to, I just… you _can’t_ leave, Theo.”

 

Liam spoke the last four words softly, eyes turned to the ground as he wound down from his anger and excitement.  He continued staring at the ground, even as he heard Theo sit down on the edge of the mattress on his side of the room.

 

A minute later, he heard a car pull up outside, and Malia’s familiar scent drifted in as she entered the building.

 

“Hey!  Loser!”  The werecoyote shouted as she stuck her head in the door.  “You ready? Ew, _gross_. Why does it smell like teenage boy anxiety in here?”

 

Malia looked to Liam with a judgemental eyebrow raised.  Liam looked over to where Theo was sitting down, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Can you wait in the car?”  Theo’s voice was scratchy, liked he was choked up.  He cleared it, looking up at Malia with a nod. “I'll be down in a minute.”

 

“Whatever.”  Malia laughed.  She looked at Liam again.  “Also, Mason has no idea where his car went, so you might wanna text him.”

 

She bounded from the building with a skip in her step.

 

Theo stood, grabbing his duffel bag.  Liam looked up at him as small pieces of realization fell into place.

 

Malia and Scott had mentioned that someone needed to go look for Cora and Derek in Mexico.  They hadn't heard from the Hale siblings in days, and Stiles had requested an FBI search for them, but with Malia’s familial relation, she insisted she’d be better suited than some strange humans.

 

“Scott asked me to go with her, since there's too much for him to do right now and she might need back up.”  Theo looked between the door and Liam a couple times before taking a step toward the couch.  "I swear, I thought you _knew_."

 

Liam flinched and looked away, embarrassment seeping through his pores so strongly that he could smell in on himself.  He knew Theo could too.

 

“I'll be gone a few days.  Maybe five, max. _Liam_ , I wouldn't…”  Theo stopped, probably overwhelmed by the werewolf’s scent.  “We’ll talk when I get back.”

 

Liam nodded, still not looking up.

 

Theo walked out the door and Liam got up immediately, his skin crawling with the need to run or hide or cry.  Anything to stop feeling like the idiot he’d just made of himself. He stalked toward the door, blood rushing in his ears, but as he reached the threshold, Theo came back into the loft, tossed the duffel bag to the side and took Liam’s face in his hands.

 

“Now that I know this is an option, I don't think I can wait a week to find how what it feels like.”  Theo whispered against Liam lips before capturing them with his own.

 

Liam moaned into the kiss, digging his fingers into Theo’s sweater and moving to deepen the kiss, his face and ears burning with a different kind of heat.  Theo made a noise of protest and pulled back from the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

 

“We really do have to leave, but _please_ …”  Theo pulled back, looking at Liam with a vulnerable question in his eyes.  “Tell me you’ll let me do that again when I get home.”

 

Liam’s heart clenched as he processed the words, namely Theo’s use of the word ‘home.’

 

“Yeah.”  Liam exhaled on a laugh.  “Yes, absolutely.  God, yes.”

 

Theo laughed back at him before kissing him again, soft and sweeter than any Liam had ever been on the receiving end of before.

 

“Liam?”  Theo’s voice shook, but it sounded like joy this time.  “I'm not going anywhere, okay? Once I get home, I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Liam’s face stretched into an even wider grin and he felt Theo wipe away a tear of relief he didn't know had fallen down his cheek.

 

“I love you.”  Theo whispered, face falling into a serious stare.  Liam nodded as Theo kissed his cheekbone before letting go of his face and going to pick up his bag again.  He walked backward to the end of the hall, a smirk on his face, before turning and jogging the rest of the way down the the car where Liam could hear Malia shout out, “Finally!”

 

Liam wasn't sure if she meant to imply it had taken forever for them to say goodbye or it had taken forever for them to get together.

 

Either way, Liam left the loft with a grin, already counting down the hours til they were due to return.


End file.
